I Just Like To Be Comfy
by Baby Darth Dalloway
Summary: Emily cannot find her sweatpants anywhere, and leave it to her girlfriend to keep them from her for her own purposes. ;) Just a cute one-shot inspired by a Tumblr post, Ali wearing Emily's sweatpants. I needed to write some fluffiness, too much angst everywhere! D: EMISON one-shot. I don't think it's AU, but I wondered after rereading. Let me know your thoughts! :D
1. I Just Like To Be Comfy

I Just Like To Be Comfy.

* * *

Credit for inspiration goes to someone on Tumblr (somewhatgreatexpectations) who wrote a cute one-shot about Ali wearing Emily's coaching jacket, the prompt requested by an anon. I just had to do my own spin! Plus, for reals, we all need some Emison fluff in here. :)

* * *

"And the day came when the risk to remain tight in a bud was more painful than the risk it took to blossom."

* * *

Emily had looked high and low for her bright blue Sharks sweats, her name inscribed on the upper hip area of the pant's left leg. All she wanted was to be comfy at school today, the insanity of her Rosewood High experience drawing to a close in the coming weeks, and Emily really didn't care if she looked like a jock once in a while as things started to wind down. Emily huffed, checking under her bed for the millionth time and sighing as she stood, her favorite pair of sweats nowhere to be found.

An idea struck her and she went to her phone, texting her girlfriend to see if she left them at her place one day this week, which due to their frequent nocturnal activities of late, was very likely.

"_Hey babe, did I leave my sweats in your room?" _Emily typed and sent. She stood around for several minutes, frowning when there was no response.

Her girlfriend normally got back to her pretty quickly, but Emily was already running late this morning and decided to grab her tight black running leggings, a fitted sports jacket on top with a white tank underneath. She could at least look runner chique and be comfy, even if it wasn't her go to comfy attire. She sighed, settling for her outfit of the day, and grabbed her backpack and car keys and exited her bedroom to head off to school.

On the other side of town, Alison put the finishing touches on her sloppy bun and black lacey hairband combo, going for sporty yet comfy today, messy but still sexy looking. Her black, tight-fitted, under armor v-neck tank made her torso and boobs look just perfect enough to get away with wearing sweatpants. While she always looked pristine, and she still looked better than half the girls actually making an effort this morning, Alison just wanted to be comfortable today. She had a long night last night, and she'd be damned if she had to walk in heels when her legs were still that sore.

As Alison put the finishing touches on her lashes with her wand, she heard her phone buzz, and saw Emily's name pop up. She smiled and opened the text, her smile widening at being referred to as 'babe' but turning to a frown when she realized her girlfriend was inquiring about the whereabouts of her pants, the ones Alison had taken the privilege of adorning this morning.

She closed the message without responding, knowing if she answered, Emily would pout through the phone and ask her for them, as they were her favorite pants after all. Still, Alison loved these comfy blue sweats too, and she wanted them for herself today. Even though she had to roll them up a bit because of her girlfriends slightly longer legs. She was not going to let Emily's big brown eyes guilt her into returning them. Not today.

Alison checked her face and decided everything was perfect, throwing on some white Tory Burch sandals and grabbing her phone and purse before heading out the door. She was so grateful she got her license after turning 18, and went down to her black Mercedes convertible, a present from her father, to head off to school, making sure to remind Spencer to grab her a latte on the way

* * *

Alison pulled up next to the Hastings Highlander and got out as Spencer exited her own vehicle.

"Good morning," Alison said in a singsong fashion, winking at the tall brunette. Spencer just smirked and quirked a brow, surprised to find Alison looking so yoga-casual, but deciding she still looked impeccable.

"I'm surprised to find _the_ immaculate Alison Dilaurentis looking so casual today," Spencer mused as she made her way around the car and giving Alison her latte, her own coffee in her other hand. Alison smirked as she grabbed her purse and locked the car, joining Spencer and beginning their walk to the building.

"Well, as I am _the_ Alison Dilaurentis, I can pull off immaculate and casual at the same time Spencey Spence," Alison returned just as sarcastically, earning a snort from Spencer.

"You and Emily getting it on all the time has not helped your ego in the slightest," Spencer replied, making Ali laugh out loud.

"Yea, I think getting laid has the opposite effect," Alison replied, her hand automatically grazing Emily's name on her hip. Spencer chuckled to herself, nodding in agreement.

"Hey guys!" Ali and Spence heard off to the side, Hanna Marin walking up to join them. Hanna had a smug look on her face, earning a laugh from Spencer and an eye roll from Ali as they both knew where this was headed.

"Nice pants, Alison," Hanna said teasingly, making Ali blush just the slightest bit.

"Oh whatever Hanna," Ali returned, shoving her friend playfully, but accidentally knocking her back into someone.

"Oh, sorry, I-" Paige McCullers stumbled, realizing it was Hanna, with Alison and Spencer in tow.

"Uh, ah, no, it's my bad. Sorry Paige," Hanna replied awkwardly, the girl not having interacted much with her friend's ex since the break up.

Paige's eyes flitted to Alison, who was staring back not too pleasantly, Spencer pretending to be elsewhere. Paige's gaze traveled down as she recognized the bright blue Rosewood Sharks sweats, and her jaw tightened. Her eyes met Alison's again, and a stand off of hate passed between them, Paige departing soon after.

"Well that was awkward," Hanna stated in her usual blunt manner. Alison crossed her arms and popped out a hip, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, she needs to get over it."

"Um, I think you both need to get over it. Your glare was not so subtle Alison," Spencer replied, looking up as Paige disappeared into the building. Alison scoffed at the remark.

"Please, she needs to get a grip. Emily and I are together, and she needs to move on."

Spencer wanted to argue further, knowing all too well how that relationship ended during the A fiasco, Alison finally being able to come clean and then subsequently, also be honest with Emily about how she felt, leading to a whole lot of heartbreak for Paige McCullers as Emily couldn't lie about how she felt too.

"Aww, you love your Em-Em," Hanna teased good-naturedly, diverting the course of the conversation, no one wanting to think back on Emily's distress when trying to choose, let alone the time it took for Emily and Ali to sort through all of their baggage.

"It's too cute when you get all protective over her."

Alison rolled her eyes again, feeling like she did it too many times in a day, her blush getting worse.

"Well someone has to be protective with _her_ trolling around," Alison replied, referring to Paige.

The truth was that Emily didn't immediately choose Alison after her confession, in fact, it was Paige who gave her the push. Paige could tell something was off with Emily before the girl told her about Alison's admission, and after a while Paige realized Emily was never really hers. She broke it off with Emily, telling her she didn't want to be anybody's second choice, and even if Emily chose to stick with Paige due to her commitment and her love for the girl, Paige knew deep down Emily was settling and was unhappy. She wanted to be chosen because Emily was in love with her, not because Paige was the better partner or because the girl just wouldn't hurt her like Alison had in the past. Emily loved Paige, but was in love with Alison, and it made all the difference.

Spencer shook her head at Alison's comment. While she completely supported their relationship now, Alison's hostility towards Paige was a little much to the taller brunette. Emily very clearly displayed that there was nothing to be jealous over. It just seemed to be one of those traits Ali possessed, and as a friend, Spencer tried to make her understand she had no reason to worry or even think about Paige.

Hanna for her part just shook her head with a knowing smile at her friend, knowing Ali being vulnerable with Emily was a huge difficulty she had to overcome, and she saw clearly that Ali, as confident as she seemed, was still insecure when it came to the business of love and relationships. Her protective streak around Paige was natural, and Hanna got that she was still nervous about everything since the girls had only been together a few months. Her hatred of Paige would fizzle in time.

"Come on guys," Hanna said, going in between her friends and linking their arms gleefully. "Let's start the day off with happy things! Like for example, what did you _do_ last night Alison? Was it an Emison kind of evening?"

Alison rolled her eyes again, but was now at least sporting a smile while shaking her head, Spencer matching with a laugh as Hanna giggled and led them into the building.

* * *

Emily was surprised she was the first one there today, wondering if her friends and girlfriend were off doing something without her. She paused at her locker in thought, wondering if she forgot something until Aria practically skipped towards her.

"Hey Em!" the tiny brunette said happily, the bounce in her step finally back after months of being A-free for good. Emily smiled.

"Hey. You know I thought I would be the last one here today. Have you seen the girls?"

"Mmm, no, you're the first one. Why is something up?"

"Well, no, I don't think so."

"But…" Aria drew the word out in a peppy and teasing fashion, making Emily chuckle.

"It's nothing, Ali just didn't respond to me today. I wasn't sure if I forgot we were all doing something or I don't know."

"It's okay Em, I get it. Whenever Ezra doesn't respond or does something a little different, I always wonder what's up."

Emily let out a deep breath through her nose and nodded her head appreciatively, Aria completely getting where she was coming from. She closed her locker and started walking with Aria towards the main lobby where the couches were.

"So, how was your date with Ezra last night? Didn't you have that slam poetry thing?"

"Oh! Yea, it was super cool. Some of the people are just so amazingly talented. I really want to do it one day, but it's a bit nerve wracking."

"Well, I'm sure you'd do great. Plus you have a great teacher to help you," Emily said with a playful smile, Aria smiling and returning a pointed look.

"Anyway, what did you get up to last night? Hanna was upset everyone was busy but her. Caleb's out of town seeing his mom I guess," Aria said as they reached the couches, putting her bag down and sitting, Emily leaving her bag next to Aria's.

"It was nice, Ali and I just spent time at her house. Her dad leaves so much for work, we almost always have the place to ourselves," Emily said, making Aria quirk a suggestive eyebrow. Emily shook her head and chuckled.

"And I'm going to the bathroom before you ask any more questions," she said, taking off with a smile and getting a laugh out of Aria. Aria watched Emily walk towards the stalls, noticing Paige walking towards her, but then averting her path to avoid the girl. Aria breathed out, grateful that conversation didn't happen, just imagining Alison walking in at the wrong moment.

Before she knew it, the very blonde she was thinking of strode towards her, Hanna linking arms with her and dragging Spencer along as well. The group of three walked up giggling and Aria put her phone down.

"What's so funny guys?" Aria asked, smiling.

Spencer unlinked from Hanna and sat next to Aria on the couch, Hanna going to sit on the coffee table in front of them leaving Alison to stand next to the couch's arm sipping her latte.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about _Emison_," Hanna said, laughing at her own joke as Ali shook her head at her.

"You seriously need to get over using ship names or whatever they're called with all of us Han," Ali said, making Hanna only laugh more.

"Hey, at least yours isn't Ezria," Aria replied. "It just doesn't sound nice."

"Um, as if Spoby is any better? We sound like a bubble tea shop or a soap."

Hanna was crouched over practically crying now, making the other girls start to laugh at her for thinking it was all so funny, Hanna's ship names being created one night over a month ago when they were all drunk at a sleepover.

Alison chuckled at the thought of that night, but was stirred from her memory when long arms encircled her waist and a chin plopped onto her shoulder.

"What's so funny," Emily said quietly, mostly directing her question at Ali while staring at Hanna who was cracking up, making Emily chuckle at the sight. Ali leaned back into Emily who was pressed firmly against her.

"Hanna can't get over how 'brilliant' her ship names are," Alison mused, making Emily shake her head, and pull away from Ali to stand next to her, an arm still firmly around her waist. Ali turned her head and smiled at her girl, leaning in for a chaste kiss.

"Hi," she said, her blue eyes sparkling and moving her coffee to her other hand to reciprocate wrapping an arm around Emily.

"Hi," Emily replied in an equally as loving fashion.

"SEE? This is Emison magic I'm talking about guys," Hanna said, making Aria laugh and Ali roll her eyes for what felt like the thousandth time that day, breaking her gaze to look at Hanna. Emily chuckled, shaking her head.

Just like that, the bell signaled and the girls were pulled out of their laughter. Emily released Alison to grab her bag but returned and took her hand, ready to walk her lover to class on her way to lab.

"We'll see you at lunch," Ali said, tugging Em's hand as they made their way down the hall.

"So that's why you didn't respond to my text this morning," Emily said as Ali took a sip of her latte. She smiled.

"I wanted to wear them today. They're really comfy actually."

"Uh huh, that's the only reason," Emily replied with a teasing smile, making Ali's eyes go wide.

"What does that mean?" she replied laughing, making Emily laugh as well.

"Nothing. I just find it funny you love the Rosewood Sharks swim team sweats… and that this particular pair has my name on them," Emily mused out loud.

As her relationship with Alison progressed over the months, Emily felt more confident and comfortable with her girl to be able to tease her now. One attribute Emily had always loved about Alison was her protective streak, but it wasn't until they became lovers she realized just how protective her girl could get. She occasionally teased Ali about her practically shouting from the rooftops that she belonged to Emily, with the subtle undertone that Emily also belonged to her. Wearing Emily's sweatpants, as comfy as they really were, was also about a little something more too.

Alison smirked amusingly, shaking her head.

"I just like wearing your things sometimes, what's wrong with that?" Ali replied, sipping her coffee again, making Emily smile softly.

Emily also understood, even more so than Hanna, just how insecure Alison was about their relationship. Not insecure that Emily would lie or betray her, but an insecurity founded in worry that she would screw everything up. Alison Dilaurentis didn't do vulnerability, she had always refused to, which was a large factor in why she had never let Emily know the extent of her feelings when they were younger. She couldn't go to that part of herself. She didn't know what she would find. But Ali knew if she didn't change or try to get in touch with herself, at least where Emily was concerned, then she could lose her forever, and that would be more painful than learning to expose how she really felt to the girl.

Emily understood Ali was trying. She would never admit she just wanted to wear something of Emily's, especially if her name was on it. But Emily knew it was just a matter of time before she could say those sorts of things so openly. The simple fact that she was wearing her sweatpants was Ali's subtle way of saying she cared. Baby steps, as they say.

"There's nothing wrong with it, but Ali?" Emily said, bringing them to a stop outside of the blonde's class, Ali looking a little nervous at what she was about to say. Emily just smiled again, leaning in to kiss her, her free hand going to trace her name on Ali's hip.

"Respond to me next time. You can wear whatever you want of mine," she whispered softly as she pulled back, Ali's eyes fluttering back open to look into Emily's intense but reassuring gaze.

"Okay… but I'm holding you to that," she replied, giving Em one more quick peck on the lips and pulling away, winking before entering her class.

Emily watched her leave, appreciating how fantastic Alison's butt looked in those sweats.

"_Maybe I'll just let her keep them,"_ Emily mused, continuing her own voyage off to class to start the school day.

FIN

* * *

Hellooooo everyone! So I already said where the inspiration came from for this little one-off. Also, I get very burnt out from writing emo/ angsty fics, haha. You guys cry, I cry on the inside, we needed some fluff up in here! I also love exchanging clothes with girlfriends. It's super hot, and probably the best lesbian perk I can think of, if you're into the same fashions I suppose. ;)

Anywho, it felt a little AU after I reread it, I don't really know if the girls would be so chummy with one another months after the A debacle, but let me know what you thought! I'd appreciate the feedback. ~ Until next time!


	2. Jealous I Ain't With It

Jealous I Ain't With It

* * *

If you don't know this song… I don't know what to do with you. ;)

PS THIS IS NOW MATURE DO TO LANGUAGE AND NUDITY (but don't give your hopes up, it's not too much nudity this time around).

* * *

"I get jealous, but I'm too cool to admit it, when the fellas talk to my girl I ain't with it, I ain't with it…."

* * *

The bell finally rang and Emily was pulled out of her haze of boredom, senior year seeming to drag by, now that she had been accepted into colleges all over the country. She sighed as she packed her books and things away, having only one more period to go until lunchtime, which of course meant more Ali time. Emily smiled at the thought.

She threw her bag over her shoulder and made her way down the hall to the Shark's locker room, hoping to get some laps in before lunch. Even though she wouldn't be swimming in college for at least another year, Emily had finally taken the step to do extensive rehab and to keep up with a light training routine, mostly one that just involved her swimming for fun and to remember what all of this work was for.

It had taken Emily a long time to come around, the very proud athlete somewhat embarrassed by her humbling injury that at one point meant she would never swim again. Fortunately, Emily had one hell of a bossy girlfriend, and the infamous Alison Dilaurentis was never one to back down when she knew she was right.

After the couple had finally gotten together all those months ago, Ali and Emily grew incredibly closer. However, there was always one subject Alison noticed Emily never wanted to talk about, a subject she formerly had raved about in an ecstatic manner constantly, and that was swimming.

Emily smirked as she entered the room, setting her bag down and grabbing her stuff to change. That conversation had been one hell of an argument, Emily barely remembering most of the words exchanged. Alison refused to back down on the subject of swimming as Emily was incredibly defensive about the matter, heartbroken she couldn't fulfill her dreams. Alison gave her a smack down of reality though, telling her she needed to get out of this pity party and get to work if she wanted to turn things around.

There were all sorts of things Emily could do, a variety of avenues to rehabilitate her shoulder and then perform at the collegiate level. While it was a painful conversation for Emily, Alison had held her through it, assuring her there was still hope and that she wouldn't know if she never tried. Emily was grateful her girlfriend gave her the push, even if they had a major fight over it.

Emily finished changing and stuffed her possessions into her locker, ready to have a nice quiet swim before lunchtime and happy she had someone who loved her so deeply and pushed her to achieve her best.

* * *

Alison Dilaurentis could not have been more bored sitting in this classroom with what she considered children, her hand grazing Emily's name on her hip absentmindedly. In a way, they really were children compared to her, the stunning blonde now a full, legal adult. She rolled her eyes as some moronic jock completely butchered a character analysis question of Catcher in the Rye, Alison wondering when she get the hell out of this place.

She had to admit she was a little nervous about what was going to happen after graduation. While Aria would be at Hollis and Spencer at UPenn, she knew Hanna was off to FIT in New York and Emily, well… Emily still didn't know yet. Alison had skipped half of high school, and she did not want to remain here when everyone else left.

Unbeknownst to the girls, including her girlfriend, Ali had recently taken the test to get her GED, and was enrolled for summer classes at Hollis. She hoped if she could perform well in college courses over the next year, then she could apply to enroll anywhere she chose. Alison was brilliant, that was never a question. The problem was she needed to prove it on paper for schools, especially all of the ones Emily had applied to.

That was probably the most concerning thing in her life right now, the possibility of her and Emily separating once again. Alison's grip on her pen tightened at the thought, not at all ready to be without her lover after the hellish nightmare they had survived. One other thing completely on her nerve was the fact Emily had gotten into the University of San Francisco two weeks ago, a cute college in a cute city that was only an hour away from a very cute ex. Alison frowned at the thought.

Alison thought back to her run in with Paige McCullers this morning, and was pissed just thinking about the girl. She thought back to their confrontation years ago when she declared that she had "owned" her, happy to have Pigskin stay the hell away from her mermaid. But now, Paige seemed to be around all of the time, especially since Ali had gotten her girl to start swimming again.

Paige and Emily had managed a simple and polite dynamic after the break up, which was probably good considering Paige and Alison would never have anything but dislike for one another. While Paige had stepped back when Emily was confused, Alison still didn't trust her. She knew why the girl really did it. Paige wanted Emily to be with Ali just so Alison could screw it all up, and then who would be waiting with arms opened wide once Emily confirmed Ali was a horrible person? Paige McCullers.

If Alison was good at anything, aside from lying, it was reading people. Paige always acted like the gallant knight in shining armor, but that was far from the truth. Paige was a fighter, and a dirty one, and Alison saw through all of her bullshit. She knew Paige was still waiting, hoping Alison would show how evil she really was and it would make Emily finally get over her, that way, Paige would no longer be the second choice. Alison hated her for it.

She couldn't tell Emily what she thought because the last thing she needed her girlfriend to think was that she was paranoid. Sure, part of the hostility was due to other factors like insecurity about being together, the fact Paige actually got to touch her naked body before her, and most importantly, the fact that the bitch had actually tried to drown Emily. She remembered _that_ fight with her girlfriend, Alison ready to go murder Paige when she found out about her little "love dunk."

But that incident, and especially all of her personal fights from long ago with the girl, cemented Alison's belief that Paige McCullers was waiting for Emily to dump Ali for good and choose her. She hadn't really let go, and that's why Alison bristled just looking at her, knowing the girl was just waiting for an opportunity to swoop in and taker her girlfriend away. That was it Ali decided, the bell ringing, signaling for lunch. She was going to tell Emily she didn't want her to go to California.

Alison stood, fixing her shirt and grabbing her purse. She decided she was going to be honest with Emily about her feelings towards her the idea of her going so far away, realizing if she kept holding all of these worries in, it would just make matters worse.

* * *

Emily walked back into the locker room soaking wet, giving herself about 10 minutes to shower off. She took her soap and shampoo and stripped out of her suit in the shower as she rinsed the chlorine from her body. Throwing a towel around her nude form after the fact, she walked back into the abandoned room to start getting ready for class.

As she put things in her locker, she heard the door swing open and was just as surprised as the intruder to find someone here. Paige's eyes caught Emily's in shock, but quickly traveled down as she saw her ex in nothing but a towel. She blushed and averted her gaze, Emily feeling the awkwardness in the air. She tried to change that.

"Hey, Paige," she began in a friendly tone, the other girl snapping her head back to Emily.

"Hey, Em…" she started, walking over slowly as she spoke. She reached the bench and put her bag down. "Doing laps during the school day now?"

Emily readjusted the top of her towel to keep it as secure and as unrevealing as possible, nodding as she did so.

"Yea, I've been doing it a lot more lately. My rehab trainer, he's been amazing, and really focuses on the mental and emotional parts of rehab too, not just the physical healing. So…"

"So, you're swimming because you love to swim then?" Paige finished for her, crossing her arms and then leaning against the locker.

"Yea… I really needed to get back in touch with why I love swimming, you know? Sometimes you focus so much on a goal, you forget why you're even pursuing it in the first place," Emily said, thinking back to Ali's words when they fought months ago.

Paige nodded slowly, taking in Emily's words.

"Well, I'll be happy to see you swim competitively again… I'll enjoy going against you," Paige said with a smirk, the girl always so competitive, making Emily smile softly at her.

"You really are quite competitive," Emily commented, turning back to her locker and fishing around for her deodorant and clothes, not hearing the door to the locker room creak open as she spoke.

"In many ways… and not just in swimming," Paige said in a suggestive tone, making Emily frown in confusion. "I don't like to go down without a fight."

"Good to know," a voice boomed in the room, Paige's moment interrupted by none other than Alison Dilaurentis. Emily whipped her head up to see her girlfriend walk in, her face very much pissed and glaring at Paige. Emily got slightly nervous, realizing she could not break up a fight with a towel still on her and not much else underneath.

"Hey baby," she said, trying to immediately diffuse the situation, letting Paige know who she was with now and letting Alison see she was making that very clear to her ex. Alison's gaze of hatred turned to her girl as she finished walking in, her stare of anger softening as she strode to be across from Emily on the other side of the bench.

"I'll, uh, see ya later Em," Paige said quickly, grabbing her bag and heading out the door, making Alison's brow furrow in further suspicion.

"Ali?" Emily asked, getting her girlfriend's attention.

"Hm?" she said, arms crossed and turning back to her lover.

Emily just gave a soft look.

"You don't need to glare daggers at her every time you see her," she said in a gentle tone, knowing to tread carefully on this particular subject.

Alison's jaw clenched.

"Emily, did you not just hear what she said to you?" Alison said, her tone very clipped.

"Ali, she's just making small talk…"

"Noo, she's being suggestive towards you. 'I don't go down without a fight?' Please, you know exactly what she was inferring."

Emily finished putting her deodorant on and just looked at her girlfriend. Alison wasn't exactly wrong, Paige was awkward at first but it was pretty flirty of her, the comment making Emily wonder if her ex was still holding on to something. Still, she didn't want things like this bothering Alison.

"Ali…you know I chose you, right?"

Alison breathed out, looking towards the floor contemplatively.

"Actually, Paige let you go if I recall correctly," she said dejectedly.

Emily saw how vulnerable Ali was, realizing they never really talked about the fact that Emily didn't just run to Ali after her confession. She had taken her time. She decided they would need to have a very long talk about it. Emily glanced around the locker room, making sure the coast was clear. As her girlfriend stood across from her in her own head, Emily started closing in.

She moved quickly but gracefully, one leg over the bench followed by the other, the action causing Alison to look up. Ali looked surprised but then caught the feral look in Emily's big brown eyes and became even more stunned. Emily pushed her back into the other lockers, her towel dropping as Ali's purse fell, pinning her girlfriend with her very naked body. Her hands pushed on Ali's hipbones, finger playing with the skin between her shirt and pants as she kissed Alison passionately.

Ali's breath caught, but she found herself responding as Emily's tongue invaded her mouth, her arms circling around her neck to bring them even closer together. Emily ground her pelvis into Alison, making the blonde moan into her mouth, their tongues dancing, Emily taking control. She wanted Ali to know exactly who she chose, and after a moment pulled her head back slightly, resting her forehead against Alison's.

"The only reason I didn't come running Ali was because I was terrified," she began, making Ali's big blue eyes look into her brown ones. "I still couldn't believe you had this hold on me after so long, and I didn't want to be that girl anymore, that pushover. I didn't know how to forgive you, so I stayed with what was safe, and that was Paige."

Alison breathed out, looking away, guilt in her face. Emily reached up with both hands and cupped her cheeks, making the blonde look at her again, her full weight pressed into her.

"But Ali… my heart's always been yours, even if I wasn't choosing the right person at the time. My choosing never had anything to do with my lack of loving you. If anything, it was because I was scared I loved you too much," Emily said sincerely, making Ali look at her so lovingly. The blonde leaned in for a gentle kiss, her arms traveling down to circle Emily's waist and keep her in place. She pulled back.

"I really don't want you to go to California Em… at least not this first year, when I can't go with you," she whispered, making Emily smile.

"I'm not going anywhere," she replied, making Ali's face scrunch in confusion.

"You're not…" she questioned, making Emily smile wider, leaning back in for a kiss.

"No. I'm going to Hollis part-time while I do rehab and train and save, looking to go to Danby the year after once my grades are perfect, along with my shoulder," she said beaming, making Ali's face drop in shock.

"I was going to tell you this weekend, make it a surprise," she said casually, grin wide at Alison's face.

Alison could hardly formulate words, and thus decided to show her love more intimately. She switched their positions, Emily slamming into the lockers as Ali's lips were on her, grinding into the taller girl. Emily gasped, her hands going down to cup Ali's ass through her sweats. She _really_ did look good in those sweats.

"Ali," she whispered out, feeling herself build, both of them forgetting exactly where they were. That is, until a loud bang came from the windows.

Emily and Ali pulled their faces back immediately, scared at who they would find in a very expel-worthy position. Hanna Marin was leaning against the large window, cracking up and barely able to breathe as Spencer stared at her like a zombie. Emily and Ali sighed in relief, happy it was at least just heir friends. Alison leaned back to grab Emily's towel, trying to shield her from prying eyes as she did so. Emily gave a small smile and quickly went to her clothes to get changed, Hanna and Spencer walking in.

"O-Oh. My. God. Ahahaha!" Hanna could barely hold it together, going to sit down on the bench as she bent over in hysterics. Emily saw Spencer's face and realized she looked incredibly tense, more so than the time Emily told her Hanna and Caleb did it on her Nana's couch.

"Oh shut it Hanna!" Ali yelled, blushing slightly. She wasn't so much embarrassed that she had her girl very naked, but more so embarrassed her moronic friends had found them that way.

"I-I just, can't, hahaha. Spencer's face when she saw you two!" Hanna said in between crying and laughing. Ali's eyes shot to Spencer, who was very still at the moment.

"I-I'll be right back guys," Emily said, deciding to try and give herself some privacy after that. Ali walked over to Spencer and began snapping in front of her face.

"Earth to Spencer! It's not like you don't get down and dirty with Toby."

Spencer's head finally spun around, looking shocked.

"We don't get down and dirty in a high school locker room Ali!" she said aghast, Hanna laughing even harder now, her hand waving at them trying to get them to stop.

Alison blushed, not commenting any further, her girlfriend coming back around the corner, changed into running gear, blushing slightly herself.

Hanna stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Oh man you two, the Emison magic is my favorite. Thanks for the memory!" Hanna said full of glee, getting a smile and headshake from Ali, Spencer rolling her eyes.

"Yea, thank you so much. I'll never forget memory of Emily's naked body…" Spencer replied, making Emily blush even darker.

"You better forget her naked body," Ali replied pointedly, making Hanna snort.

"If you don't want us seeing her, then learn to keep it in your pants Ali! I saw who was pinning who there!" Hanna exclaimed, making Emily choke.

"G-Guys, let's head to lunch, Aria's probably waiting," Emily said, shutting her locker and bee lining it to the door, Spencer following suit. Hanna just laughed and took Ali's arm, the pair getting out of there.

* * *

Alison was relieved there was only one more period left in the school day, completely exhausted after all of the heckling she had received from her and Emily's locker room make out. Aria couldn't stop laughing at Spencer with Hanna, the taller brunette completely perturbed by her friends, but eventually getting over it. Alison knew that she would never live that down, and worried more for her girlfriend who couldn't stop blushing as bright as a tomato throughout the entire meal.

Ali waltzed into the empty bathroom, stopping at the sink to check her face in the mirror. As she went about applying more lip-gloss, a flush was heard, and Paige McCullers walked out of the stall, stopping completely at the sight of Alison. The brunette redirected her gaze as Alison's watched her, the girl going to the sink. They were silent for several moments, until Alison couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I know you thought letting her go would make her eventually let me go, but that didn't happen, and it won't. I suggest you move on."

Paige paused in her hand washing, teeth gritting at being called out by Alison.

"Emily's a smart girl. Eventually, she's going to see you for what you really are, and when that happens, I'll be there."

Alison smirked, her assumption about Paige spot on. She put he lip-gloss away and marveled at out pretty she was even with her hair in a messy bun and workout clothes.

"You're not the only one who doesn't go down without a fight Paige," she said, turning to face the girl now. "Don't push me on this."

Paige wiped her hands on a paper towel, her hostility towards the blonde hanging in the air, Alison returning her gaze of hatred.

"You're a monster, with or without A. She'll see that."

Alison's smirked widened, turning smug. She realized she had nothing to worry about with Paige, this girl so not in her league. But Alison wouldn't fight dirty. That's just what Paige would want. She adjusted her purse and began to walk out, stopping next to the brunette on the way.

"It's funny, isn't it? I could be a monster and she'd still love me," Ali said, leaning in to whisper. "She's forgiven me and we've moved on, as monstrous as I may be. That's what unconditional love is Paige. Maybe you should find some of your own."

Alison pulled back and exited the bathroom, leaving Paige McCullers to realize that it didn't matter how noble or knightly she was. Emily was in love with Alison for who the girl was, flaws and all, and Paige could never touch that.

* * *

The school bell rang and Emily practically ran out of the class, her horny button having been switched on since Ali pinned her naked butt to the lockers. She sifted through the crowd of people and made it to the steps, seeing Alison chatting with Aria and Hanna. Hanna saw her first.

"Uh, oh, Emily's looking a little flustered," she said teasingly, still not over what she saw earlier. Aria laughed out loud and Ali shot Emily a smug glance, seeing how true Hanna's statement was.

Emily shot her friend a glare, walking around her to get to her girlfriend and grab her hand.

"So, are we going back to your place?" Emily asked, Hanna snorting at the question. Ali nodded lovingly.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," she said, getting a sympathetic smile from Aria.

"Have a nice niiiight!" Hanna teased one last time, Emily rolling her eyes and Ali just smirking more. She could feel her lover's palpable tension as they walked towards Ali's car.

"You seem tense Em," she whispered into her ear as they walked, the brunette shivering. Emily gave her a look, but refused to respond, Ali grinning at her. They hopped into Ali's car, putting the top down on this sunny day. Emily gripped Ali's hand tightly.

"You have about 2 minutes to get us to your house, or I'll be jumping you while you drive," she said, completely serious and eyes full of desire, Ali taken aback at just how dark her girlfriend's eyes were.

She gulped but nodded, flooring it out of the school and making it home in record time. Emily opened the door and marched right up the steps, Alison picking up her pace to keep after her. Ali unlocked the front door, and went to put her purse down and kick her sandals off, turning around to find Emily throwing her bag and jacket on the floor, and then turning to pounce on Ali.

She pinned the blonde to the wall, kissing her fiercely and desperately, still so turned on from earlier. She pushed the sweats of Ali with ease, the blonde stepping out of them and then hopping up onto Emily, the swimmer's toned and strong body accentuated in her running gear. Emily grabbed Ali's thighs to hold her up, the blonde's arms over her neck and legs around her waist. She pulled back from the kiss just barely to speak.

"I should get jealous more often," Ali whispered teasingly, making Emily shake her head.

"No… but you should wear my sweats more often," she replied, kissing Ali back and carrying her towards the stairs and up to the bed so she could show her girl just how not jealous she needed to be.

* * *

FIN

Hi… So… I really wanted a Paige/ Ali face off. It didn't turn out how I wanted. For some reason I can't write a good scene between them. But anywho. This just came to me, I hope you liked it. :)

PS I now have like 3 fics I'm trying to manage, so "For Me and You" will not be updated for at least a week, just a heads up. I've decided to close that fic at Chapter 3, BUTTTT, MAY possibly turn it into a multi-chap fic when/ if I get time over the coming months. I want to start my sequel to Say Something I'm Giving Up On You, which will be 20-22 chapters as my outline currently stands. I also have a one-shot, possibly a second one, I have to get done before that. Sooo, about 3 works to finish and then take on my biggest project yet. That's my update for now friends! ~ Until next time!


End file.
